Everything Changes
by Wishing77
Summary: Troy and Sharpay have always been best friends, but now Troy is dating Gabriella and never has time for Sharpay,what will happen to this long time friendship.Story is better than summary,NEW CHAPTER IS UP TROYPAY OF COURSE
1. Best Friend or Girlfriend

_**AN~Ok so this is my brand new story and im not going to finish the other one because i can't really think of anything else for the other one, but I hope that you guys enjoy this one.**__**Everything Changes**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Best friend or Girlfriend**_

_**Troy's P.O.V**_

Ever since I was in middle school I have been my school's most popular guy. I have had the greatest friends and for the past three years I have had the most amazing and smartest girlfriend. But now it is my senior year and I am supposed to be the happiest I have ever been, right? Wrong, I am the most miserable I have ever been. But the thing is, I can't figure out why.

"Guess who," I heard Sharpay Evans squeal while standing behind me and covering my eyes with her hands.

"Um, Gabriella," I teased her with a smile on my face the whole time.

"That is so not funny Troy Bolton," she huffed removing her hands as I turned around to see her with her arms folded over her chest and her face as red as a tomato.

"Haha, I'm just kidding Pay, I knew it was you, I'm not a complete airhead," I smiled at her as her face lightened up a little bit.

"Oh, well, don't do that to me again, you know how much I hate that little bitch," she groaned leaning up against the locker next to mine.

"I know you hate her, I don't know why you hate her," I smiled shutting my locker and leaning against it next to my best friend since pre-school.

_**Flashback (Troy's P.O.V)**_

_"Hey Troy," someone yelled as my mom helped out of the truck._

_"Hey Chad," I yelled right back at him as I ran towards him._

_"So are you ready for our first day," he asked after we did our special handshake and started to follow our parents it the humongous building._

_"Yeah, big time," I smiled at him as we stopped with our parents at the door which I guess was our class._

_"Well boys, here we are, are you guys ready to go in," my mom asked as she and Mrs. Danforth kneeled down next to both of us._

_"Yep, well bye mom, bye dad," Chad and I yelled both giving our parents a hug and a kiss before we ran into the classroom to put our things in the cubby right before we ran outside with the other kids. _

_Right as Chad and I were going to go play with the other kids I looked over to see the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. She had curly blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes, and the prettiest smile I had ever seen. _

_I couldn't take my eyes off of her. That was until Chad pulled me out of my thoughts, "Troy, Troy, TROY," he yelled._

_"Huh, what happened," I asked turning towards him._

_"Dude, what are you looking at," he asked while looking in the direction that I was looking. Then it him, "Were you looking at that blonde girl over there?"_

_"Yeah, so what if I was?!"_

_"Nothing man I was just asking, so why don't you go talk to her," he asked._

_"No way, I've never talked to a girl before, other than my mom, but she doesn't count," I said looking down._

_Right after I heard Chad mumble something, someone tapped me on the shoulder and said, "Hi, um I was just wondering if you would like to play with my brother and me." Looking up and turning around I noticed that it was the girl I was just staring at._

_"Um, um, I-I, uh," I rambled trying to get a full sentence out of my mouth while she just stared at me._

_"Oh, silly me, I should probably tell you my name first, my name is Sharpay Evans and over there is my brother Ryan Evans, what's your names," she smiled and once again I tried to say something, but this time nothing came out of my mouth._

_"Um, my name is Chad Danforth and my soundless buddy here is Troy Bolton and the answer is yes, we would definitely like to play with you guys," Chad helped._

_"Great, come on," Sharpay squealed pulling me over to a tree where her brother was standing. "Hey Ry, this is Troy and that is Chad, their going to play with us," she squealed once again._

_"Cool, so do you guys want to play a little basketball over there," he asked pointing to the small basketball court._

_"Sure, we're always up for a game of basketball, I even brought my own," Chad said pulling his basketball out of his bag. "But what is your sister going to do, I mean she is a girl and girls don't play basketball," Chad laughed making me smack him on the back of his head._

_"Oh, please I could wipe the floor with you guys, or in this case, the court," she giggled grabbing mine and Ryan's hands and running over to the court._

_"Really, well bring it on, blondie," Chad grinned. "Troy and me against you and Ryan," he smiled bouncing the ball to Sharpay. _

_After a few games of basketball, since Chad and I lost every time, we just started taking turns shooting hoops._

_"Oh look, it's the drama queen playing basketball, never thought I'd see the day," some guy laughed with his friends._

_"Leave us alone Thomas and go play with your fifth grade buddies," Sharpay cried hiding behind me._

_"Why don't you just go play with your stupid little Barbie dolls, where you supposed to me," Thomas laughed once again making Sharpay start to cry._

_"Hey, why don't you and your idiot buddies quit messing with Sharpay and get lost," I yelled as he walked towards me and got up in my face._

_"Mr. Chambers, QUIT messing with those kids or I will call your parents," Thomas's teacher screamed._

_"You got lucky this time midget," Thomas said right before walking away._

_"A-are you okay Sharpay," Chad, Ryan, and I yelled at the same time as we all turned to look at her._

_"I am no, thanks to Troy," she smiled up at me before hugging me and when she let go we just stood there smiling at each other._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Because she is, like I said before, a conniving little bitch, anyways, I was just wondering if you were going to the senior prom, since you didn't go to our junior prom last year," she pried snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, I don't know, I mean I know that Gabs wants me to go, but I don't know if I want to go," I answered looking down.

"Oh, come on Troy, you have to go, it's out SENIOR prom, I'm going."

"You got a date?"

"Don't sound so surprised Troy and yes I'm going with Brandon Thorns, he is so cute," she beamed smiling like crazy.

"Wait, Brandon Thorns as in football star, quarterback, Brandon Thorns, since when do you like him," I questioned not believing it.

"Please, I have liked him since freshman year, but he never really noticed me, until now," she smiled. "Anyways, Troy, will you please, please, please come to the prom, even if it's with Ms. Goody-two-shoes, you have to go, especially since I am planning it all," she smiled giving me the puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright I'll go," laughed seeing her light up.

"Yay, thanks Troy," she squealed jumping up and hugging me. "oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, I have amazing news…you, me, Brandon, and Gabriella are all nominated for prom king and queen, well with Gabriella I guess it isn't that amazing," she said making me roll my eyes but still smile at her. Before I could say anything else the bell automatically rang. "Oh, well, I guess I'll see you later," she smiled kissing my cheek and running off to class, but not before she turned around to flash her award winning smile that always made my legs go numb, even though I couldn't figure out why.

But after a minute or two I stopped thinking about her smile and rushed off to class.

**_At Troy's House_**

"Troy, Sharpay is here to see you," my mom yelled making me jump off of my bed and run downstairs.

"Hey Pay, what's up," I smiled sitting down on my couch next to her.

"Hey Troy, um, I was wondering if you have gotten your tux yet," Sharpay asked.

"Uh…no why," I asked leaning back on the couch.

"Well, I was wondering since I am going to go get my dress today, if you wanted to go with me," she asked.

"Um, sure, yeah, it'll be fun since we haven't spent much time together lately."

"Oh, YAY," she gleamed jumping up and grabbing my hand to pull me up. "Well, go hurry up and get dressed, you are not going to the mall dressed like that," she said referring to my sweat pants and wife beater.

"Haha, ok give me a minute," I lagged as I ran back upstairs and she went outside.

Once I was finished putting on a t-shirt, jeans, and shoes on and then giving my hair that messy but sexy look, I ran back downstairs to meet Sharpay outside.

But as soon as I stepped outside I saw Sharpay arguing with…Gabriella.

"Hey pay, h-hey Gabs," I gulped sending a scared look towards Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Troy tell this ugly slut that we are going to the mall for my dress and your tux." Sharpay shrieked glaring at Gabriella.

"Ugh, Troy tell this Ice Bitch that you would never do that to me," Gabriella complained glaring at Sharpay.

"Do WHAT to you," Sharpay yelled back.

"Getting his tux without me, dumbass, I thought you were the QUEEN of fashion, p-lease, if you were the queen of fashion you would know that the boy and girl are supposed to match," Gabriella screamed harshly.

"Ok…OK STOP," I yelled making them quickly look at me, both with innocent looks on their faces. "OK, I know you two hate each other, but this is getting ridiculous," I yelled as they turned their backs to each other and crossed their arms. "Now, Gabs, I DID tell Sharpay that I would go shopping with her," I said as Sharpay stuck her tongue out to Gabriella, "And Pay, I-I guess I just wasn't thinking when I said yes," I sighed feeling guilty as I looked into her tear-filled eyes.

"S-so are you saying that you don't want to go shopping with me," she frowned, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear.

All I wanted was to say no, but even though I hated to see her cry, especially since it was because of me, but I knew I had to say yes, "Sh-Sharpay, I-I," I tried to say but the words just couldn't come out of my mouth.

"Of course he's not going with you, I'm his girlfriend, meaning he's going with me, now if you could please leave now, like Troy and I are fixing to do," Gabriella answered glaring at the now crying Sharpay.

"GABRIELLA," I yelled as I glared at her. "Sharpay, please don't listen to her I'd love to hang out with you, but-."

Before I could finish what I was saying, Sharpay put a finger to my lips and said, "Troy, I get it she's your girlfriend and I'm just your best friend, I just thought it would be fun to hang out with you, because ever since you started dating Gabriella we haven't spent much time together, but go ahead and spend the day with her." As soon as she finished speaking she faked a smile and rubbed my arm. "I'll see you around Troy," she said, then sent a glare towards Gabriella and once a gain gave me a fake smile, before getting into her car and driving off.

"DAMMIT GABRIELLA, why the HELL did you do that, you had no right what so ever," I yelled as I turned away from watching Sharpay and glared at Gabriella.

"Troy, I'm sorry, I just-," she tried to explain, but instead I cut her off from trying to explain.

"NO, don't even try, look I know that you don't like her, but the thing is she IS my best friend, she has always been my best friend and she will always be my best friend whether you like it or not, so either you accept that and we continue our relationship or you don't accept it and we're through," I yelled at her once again. "So why don't you think about that for a few days and we'll talk then, but right now I'd appreciate it if you just left ," I said lowering my voice and looking down.

"Um okay, I understand, you need your space right now, I'll um, I'll talk to you later Troy," Gabriella mumbled, but loud enough for me to hear, as she walked towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and a smile right before she hopped into her car and drove off.

_**Sharpay's P.O.V during all of the Troyella stuff **_

As I drove away from Troy's house I couldn't help but cry. I just couldn't believe he chose that whore over me. I have been his best friend since kindergarten, I have done nothing but been there for him every step of the way and when we were thirteen years old we promised each other that we would NEVER let anyone come between the two of us, boy was I mistaken.

_**FLASHBACK Sharpay's P.O.V**_

"_Bye mom," I yelled as I ran up the pathway to the house and rang the door bell._

"_Hey Pay," Troy smiled wide as he opened the door._

"_Hey Troy Boy, well are you going to let me in or just stand there looking at my gorgeous self," I laughed as I flipped my hair._

"_Oh, right, come on in," he laughed nervously opening the door wide enough for me to come in._

"_So I was thinking that maybe we could watch Bruce Almighty and 2 Fast 2 Furious, how's that sound for movie night," I smiled up at him as I grabbed the movies._

"_Great, put Bruce Almighty in first," he said sitting down on the couch as I put the movie in and went to sit next to him._

"_Oh man, I am so worn out, where are your parents at," I yawned after about forty-five minutes into the movie looking away from the TV to him._

"_They are having a nice romantic dinner, I try not to think about what their doing," he shivered making me giggle. "Oh, and if your tired you can just lay your head on my lap, I don't mind," he smiled._

"_Thank you," I grinned grabbing a blanket, stretching my legs out, and resting my head on his lap. "Troy, can I ask you a question?"_

"_Yeah, sure, you know you can talk to me about anything," he said stroking my hair._

"_Well, I was just wondering are we always going to be like this," I asked turning my head to look at him._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well what if one of us gets a boyfriend or a girlfriend, what's going to happen with us?"_

"_Pay, you should know that nothing or no one can break us apart," he smiled grabbing my hand and looking straight into my eyes._

"_Well what if something does happen," I said looking away from his gaze._

_As he was about to say something he put his hand on one side of my face to make me look at him, "Pay I can guarantee no wait I can promise you that I will never let anyone or anything come between us, you are always going to come first," he smiled kissing my forehead. "Oh and if you start to date someone I will personally beat the hell out of them if they try to break us apart," he laughed as I giggled._

"_Thank you Troy," I said sitting up and kissing his cheek._

_**End of Flashback**_

As I grinned at that memory the tears came flowing down my cheeks and began blurring up my vision. So instead of risking the chances of a car accident, I decided to just pull over to the nearest curb.

Right as I pulled over to the curb my phone began to vibrate.

"Hello, I said whipping away the tears and trying my best to hide the sadness as I answered my phone.

"Sharpay, hey so um I was just wondering if you were going to the prom meeting on Monday," my best girlfriend Katie said on the other line.

"Um, yeah, why wouldn't I," I asked her as I let out a sniffle.

"Well, I just got a call from Stephanie and she told me that she saw you, Gabriella, and Troy in his yard yelling."

"Oh, well, that was nothing, we just had a little dispute, you know how I am when I get around Gabriella," I lied holding back the tears.

"Oh, okay, well you know if you need anything you can always call me when you need me."

"Thanks K and yeah I know, you always have my back, but um tight now I'm kind of bust, so can I call you later," once again I lied.

"Yeah, that's fine; I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, bye," I said before hanging up the phone.

I hated lying to her, but I am really not in the mood to talk to anyone right now and I didn't feel like having her worry about me right now.

"As I began crying into my hands again I noticed that I had gotten a text. So once again I whipped away the tears to look at who the text was from. As I read the name my eyes began to turn from sadness to fury.

* * *

**_WEll i hope ya'll liked it and i will probably be uplodaing alot faster due to the fact that i am being home schooled now and i have more time on my hands. I will upload the next chapter once i get about 5 or more reviews. If you have any ideas for the next chapter please feel free to tell me and now like i always say PEACE OUT:)!!!_**


	2. Blackmail

**_AN~I am SO sorry that i haven't updated in awhile, but i haven't had internet for about a week or 2 i can't remember and I've also been super busy with Christmas shopping, but i will update sooner next time since hopefully i won't have so much on my plate, anyways i hope ya'll like this chapter:)_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 2**_

_**Blackmail**_

Looking at the name on my phone the only thoughts running through my mind were mainly trying to figure out how they even could work up the decency to call or in this case text me after what just went on.

So instead of just sitting in my car while staring at the name, I decided to read what it said.

_**Meet me at the park in five minutes, we need to talk.**_

Once I finished reading the text I stared at it for a minute trying to figure out if I should meet them at the park. Thinking about it for a few minutes I decided to just go ahead and get it over with. So I turned the key to start the engine and drove down to the park.

As I was driving down the road I noticed that I had seven unread messages, so I picked up my phone to scroll through the messages and noticed that some were from my mom, another from my dad, a few from Kaitlin still wondering if everything was okay, but mostly they were from, of course, Ryan, apparently Kaitlin told him something was wrong. Instead of replying right back like I always do, I turned my phone off and put it back into my handbag.

As I pulled onto the side of the rode, I got out of my Range Rover and looked around the park to see if I could find them, but I just saw kids running around in the playground and couples sitting and cuddling by the lake (damn them.)

"Sharpay, over here," I heard someone call my name as I turned to walk towards none other than the bitchy Gabriella. "Okay, so according to Troy the only way that I can get back together with him is if I learn to accept the fact that you two are best friends and I can't change that," she mimicked Troy as I smiled a the thought of Troy choosing me over his girlfriend. "So what I'm thinking is that when Troy is around, we'll pretend to get along."

"What, no way, you must be on drugs or you're just naturally psychotic, I never wanted Troy to date you in the first place, and now that he is finally coming to his senses, I'm not going to stand in the way of that," I grinned crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh please Sharpay, just give it up already," she yelled getting up in my face.

"Give WHAT up?!"

"I know the only reason you don't want me going out with Troy is because you're jealous!"

As the words flooded out of her mouth I backed away from her, "Okay seriously Gabriella, why the HELL would I be jealous?!"

"Because ever since the day I met you, you've always looked at him with this gleam in your eye and that stupid smile always plastered on you face, just admit it Sharpay, you are in LOVE with MY boyfriend," she grinned knowing she won this battle. "But the problem is, does he feel the same way," she smiled even bigger seeing my eyes fill with tears.

"Ok Gabriella, that proves it your psycho, Troy and I are just best friends, that's all we're ever going to be," I lowered my voice knowing that was the truth.

"Well, duh, that's because he only sees you as a best friend and nothing more, you on the other hand have been in love with him since day one," she smiled circling me.

"Ok, seeing as how you have this crazy idea that I am in love with my best friend, then if you knew all along, why the hell did you go after him," I yelled making people in the park start to stare at us.

"Because, when I met Troy I knew that I wanted him, and I was not going to let some Barbie doll princess screw that up, even though you are in love with him," she smirked stopping in front of me.

"Wow, you really are a little bitch, am I the only one who knows the real you," I smirked watching her smile grow bigger.

"You know Sharpay the only reason I am such a bitch to you is because you are in the way of me being with Troy and I don't like that."

"Well too bad, because you are not getting back with Troy and there is nothing you can do about it, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go to Troy's house, buh-bye," I grinned waving and trying to walk away, but she pulled me back.

"Not so fast, if I can't be with Troy than neither can you so either you do what I do and act nice when we're around Troy or your friendship with Troy is over," she grinned amused.

"Oh please telling troy that I am in love with him is not going to end our friendship," I said trying to walk away, but she pulled me back once again.

"Oh no Sharpay, I'm not saying your sick love for Troy is going to end you friendship, I have more and very depressing news that I can tell him that will instantly end your friendship," she snapped.

"Oh, yeah, what could you possibly have on me, you barely know me," I panicked playing with my finger nails.

"Nothing your slutty little head needs to think about, all you need to be thinking about is trying to develop a fake friendship with me so that I can get back with Troy," she smirked as I glared her down. "So I will see you later your heiness, and like you always say, tootles," she giggled walking back to her car while I just stood there glaring in her direction.

As soon as she was gone I stomped my foot and houghed making more people in the park stare at me right before I stomped back to my car.

"I cannot believe that whore, plus what could she POSSIBLY have on me," I argued with myself putting the key in the ignition and driving down the road to Troy's house to see her car parked in the driveway as I pulled up behind it.

As I stepped out of my car I slammed the door shut and another way to release my anger even more I kicked her tire with my heels right before I walked up to Troy's door and rang the doorbell.

"Hey Pay," Troy smiled giving me a very long and tight hug. "Gabriella just told me that you guys worked everything out, this is great, come on in," he smiled happily putting his arm over my shoulders and guiding me to the living room.

"Hey Shar," Gabriella squealed running up and giving me a very awkward hug, but since I didn't know what she had on me I decided to not risk the chance of losing Troy.

"You are a total and complete bitch," I whispered to her.

"Yeah, whatever, but remember I've got you," she whispered back reminding me of the blackmail.

"This is seriously awesome, my two best girls are finally best friends," Troy grinned, making me cringe at the thought of being best friends with that whore, putting his arms around the both of us.

"Yeah, well you know I would do anything for you Troy," I grinned telling him the truth; I would do anything for him, even if it was acting like her best friend.

"Thanks Pay, hey why don't we all go shopping," he asked walking into the kitchen with Gabriella and me behind.

"Yeah, that would be so much fun, how about it Shar," she grinned at me.

"Y-yeah, that sounds like fun, let's go," I smiled as Gabriella grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. "What makes you think that I can pull this off much longer," I yelled in a whisper.

"Because, do you want Troy out of your life," she asked knowing damn well what the answer was.

"No, of course not," I whispered looking down.

"Well that's all you have to think about when you feel yourself ready to crack."

Before I could get anything out of my mouth Troy stepped outside. "Hey, um are you ladies just going to stand there all day and talk or do you want to go shopping," he laughed grabbing Gabriella's hand and walking to his car right before he opened the FRONT seat for her, even though that has always been my seat. But instead of making a fuss out of it I just hopped into the seat behind him.

"Ok so we are right now going to find a tux for me and a dress for Pay, right," Troy asked not really knowing what he was looking for.

"Yes and you also have to get a corsage for me," Gabriella said turning the radio up a little so we could hear seventeen forever by Metro Station.

"Yeah, but before we head to the mall do you think we could head by my house I need to check in there real quickly," I asked.

"Um, sure, but why do you have to check in, you haven't had to check in at your house since you were like eleven," Troy asked turning onto my street.

"It's a long story," I sighed grabbing the keys out of my bag.

"Alright here we are," he said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Oh, can I come inside, I've always wanted to see your house," she smiled, but I could tell she wasn't lying.

"Um, yeah, sure, but it's nothing fancy," I said.

"She's lying its very, very, VERY fancy," Troy whispered to Gabriella, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Oh shut up Troy," I giggled playfully smacking him on the chest as he laughed and rubbed my back.

As we walked through the door of my 'mansion' I ran upstairs to see Ryan while Gabriella and Troy slowly followed behind as Gabriella observed the house.

"Hey Ry," I smiled bouncing into his room.

"Sharpay, hey, is everything okay, you never called me back or answered any of my texts, what's wrong," Ryan worried hugging me.

"Chill Ry, I'm fine, I didn't call or text you back because I was in the middle of something," I laughed calming him down. "I guess you've been talking to Kaitlin, right?"

"Yeah, she called me right after she got off the phone with you and she said you sounded upset, and then she said that you were fighting with Gabriella and Troy and-."

"Ry, I'm fine Katie was overreacting, I mean yeah we had an argument, but everything is fine now," I laughed putting my hand over his mouth.

"Wow, Sharpay, you have a nice place, I wish I lived here," Gabriella said walking into Ryan's room.

"Whoa, GABRIELLA, what are you doing here, you guys hate each other," Ryan said caught off guard.

"Oh, that's the past Sharpay and I are friends now, right Shar," Gabriella giggled walking up and putting her arm around me.

"Yeah, we, uh, worked everything out, so I'll call Katie and tell her that everything is seriously fine now," I grinned, thinking of Troy.

"Oh, well, it's just, I SERIOUSLY never thought that I'd see the day," Ryan confusingly stated.

"Yeah, me neither, but they did it for me and I have to admit that I am really happy that there won't be anymore tension in the room from now on," Troy happily said putting his arms around the two of us.

"Well okay, if you say so," Ryan scrunched his eyebrows.

"Yeah, well we better get going," Troy sighed walking over to the door with Gabriella, of course, by his side.

"Where are you guys going," Ryan questioned.

"The mall, we have to get our prom outfits ready," Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, do you want to come," I asked hoping and praying the answer would be yes.

"Um, sorry I can't, I have to go work on a book report with Kels, but I'm sure you'll do fine without me," Ryan answered grabbing his book from his desk.

"Well that's cool, but if you do decide to come just give us a call and we'll meet somewhere," Gabriella said sincerely, of course being nice to Ryan like she always is. "I guess we should get out of here, come on Shar."

"Yeah, alright, bye Ry," I smiled about to walk out the door like Troy and Gabriella already did when Ryan pulled me back.

"What's going on, there is NO way that you are friends with Gabriella, you HATE her," he said apparently realizing that something was up.

"How did you figure it out," I questioned turning to look at him.

"Um, hello, I am your twin, meaning we have that twin telepathy, remember," he stated as I just looked at him funny. "Okay, well, I guess I kind of noticed when you thought I wasn't looking and you glared at her."

"Oh, well, I'll tell you later what's going on, but right now I have to go spend the day with the happy, sweet couple, Troyella," I groaned at the last part.

"Sorry Shar, I wish I could come, but I really do have a book report to do, good luck," he supported while giving me a hug.

"Thanks Ry, well I guess I'll see you later, and you better be here, because I know I'm going to need someone to vent to and you are the perfect person," I grinned seeing him smile before I walked downstairs and out the front door to see Gabriella and Troy standing by the car giggling and kissing, oh man where is a barf bag when you need one.

"Hey Pay, what took you so long," Troy stopped kissing Gabriella to look at me.

"Ryan and I, uh just needed to talk for a minute, he was kind of confused about Gabriella and me," I cringed at the mine and Gabriella's name in the same sentence as I got into the seat behind Troy's.

"Alright well, are you ladies ready to head off," Troy smiled closing the door.

"Yep, most definitely," Gabriella giggled holding Troy's hand while he placed a few kisses on it. Boy was this going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Hope ya'll liked it, once again i'll probaly update sooner next time, but that's just a maybe cuz i have like tons and tons of birthdays coming up so, more shopping:( hopefully they can deal with small things hehe anyways plz review i have plenty more ideas but if ya'll want to pitch some ideas please do so,PEACE OUT!!:)**_


	3. Jealousy

AN~SOO Sorry for the delay, but the past month has been HECTIC, i am most definitely gonna update sooner, since i don't have any distractions rite now, but i REALLY want more review too,cuz i haven't been getting very many and it would make me very happy if i got more reviews. Anyways i hope ya'll like this chapter, i worked VERY hard on it, oh and i almost forgot HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!:)))

_**

* * *

Everything Changes**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Jealousy**_

"Okay so, first we need to go pick out Troy's tux, then we'll go and get Shar's dress," Gabriella smiled, entangling her hands with Troy's as we walked into the front doors of the mall. "Oh and you also have to get my corsage," she grinned poking Troy in the chest.

"EW, barf bag please," I mumbled under my breath hoping no one would hear me; unfortunately I'm not quite that lucky.

"What was that Shar," Gabriella asked sending me a fake smile.

"Oh, nothing, I was just saying how cute you two are together," I lied through my teeth as I tried not to gag while saying it. "Yeah, right," I mumbled under my breath again, luckily no one heard me this time.

"Oh, here's Men's Whearhouse," Gabriella smiled pulling Troy into the store while I slowly trailed behind them.

"Ugh, Gabriella is this tux good enough or not, because I'm getting really tired of trying on all of these tuxes," Troy whined after about an hour of trying to find the perfect tux for Troy, even though I had suggested the perfect tux about thirty minutes ago, but of course she wouldn't take my suggestion.

"Well, I guess so, take it off so we can buy it," Gabriella groaned standing buy the door of the dressing room so that she could take the tux once he took it off.

"Finally, we're done here," Troy breathed a sigh of relief sitting in the chair next to mine as I sent him a grin.

"Well, what are you going to do, she's a girl and a girl only gets one prom night," I giggled watching him lean his head back as I defended Gabriella for some reason I couldn't figure out.

"Yeah, but the tux you suggested earlier was perfect, why couldn't she choose that one, especially since that was thirty minutes ago," he groaned.

"Wait, you liked that tux," I asked not believing him, since you'd think he wouldn't have liked something his girlfriend didn't, then again he liked me and she didn't, oh well.

"Yeah, it matched perfectly, I can't believe she didn't choose that one," he grinned.

"Well thank you, at least I know that you think I have good taste," I laughed as he smiled at me.

"OK, you guys ready to go," Gabriella asked walking over and ruining our conversation.

"Yep, let's get the hell out of here," Troy sighed as both of us stood up and he took Gabriella's hand.

"Great, oh but what about my corsage, have you called the people about it," she asked stopping Troy from walking out the door.

"Uh, yes, I spoke with them about ten minutes ago and they said that it would be ready for pick up on Tuesday," he said as we all began walking again.

"Great, well then I guess we should go get Shar's dress," she smiled.

"Um, yeah, before we do that, since it's all the way on the other side of the mall, can we stop and get something to eat at the food court I'm starving," I groaned rubbing my stomach.

"Yeah, sounds good to me, I've barely eaten anything all day," he laughed as we turned around and started walking to the food court.

"Alright, well I'm going to go get our food, what do we want to eat," Gabriella asked.

"I could really go for some Chinese food, so I want Panda Express," I said across from Troy.

"Uh, I'm more in the mood for a cheeseburger, I'll eat Dairy Queen," Troy said.

"Alright, I'll be right back, you guys stay here," she said giving Troy a kiss on the cheek. "You had better behave," she whispered into my ear pretending to give me a hug before walking off.

"Pay, are you alright," Troy asked scooting his chair next to mine as he put his arm around me.

"Yeah, everything is just fine, why wouldn't it be," I lied through my teeth.

"I don't know, I guess you just seem a little bit distant is all," he sighed taking my hand in his making shivers go down my spine because of his touch.

"Oh, well nothing is wrong, I have just been thinking about the prom and some other things, it's very frustrating," I laughed as he sent me his oh-so-gorgeous smile.

"Alright, but you know that you can talk to me about anything, right," he smiled again brushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Thank you, and yes I know that I can always come to you about anything and everything, that's why you're my best friend," I giggled poking his chest.

"Alright that's good," he grinned pulling me in for a hug. "And your sure that there's nothing you need to talk to me about, right," he pried as we pulled apart from each other.

"Well, actually there is something that I need to talk to you about," I sighed looking down and playing with my hands.

"Ok then, tell me," he stiffened up taking my hands in his again.

"Well, it's basically about Gabriella's and my friendship, the truth is-."

"Sharpay, Troy, guess who I found," Gabriella squealed cutting me off as Troy and I looked up to see Brandon Thorns standing next to Gabriella.

"Brandon, hey, what are you doing here," I squealed letting go of Troy's hands and jumping up to greet Brandon with a hug as he set our food down on the table.

"Well I actually just got here to pick out my tux, but I saw Gabriella struggling with holding the food so I decided to go and help her, then I told her why I was here and she told me that I should shop for my tux with you, so she suggested that I shop with you guys and then brought me over here," he explained putting his arm around my waist as I stared at Gabriella only believing that she could be this nice to me if she were up to something.

"Yep, so why don't we eat and then we can get back to shopping," Gabriella smiled sitting next to Troy while putting her arms around his neck.

"Alright, sounds good to me," I giggled again sitting next to Brandon and eating my food.

_**Troy's P.O.V**_

As Brandon and Sharpay sat next to each other and began flirting I kind of felt some pain in my stomach. I couldn't really figure out exactly what it was, but it just kept growing inside of me.

"So Troy, how's basketball season going," Brandon asked taking Sharpay's hand and turning towards me.

"Um, pretty good, but, um, what I want to know is why you decided to ask Pay to prom," I stated putting my burger down and taking a sip of my coke.

"Oh, well I was throwing the football around with some of my boys at the park and then I noticed Sharpay walking with some girl and I walked over to her to start talking with her," he grinned looking over at Sharpay as she smiled like crazy. "Wait she didn't tell you," he asked noticing my dumbfounded look.

"Tell me what, exactly," I asked taking another sip of my coke.

"Sharpay and I have been dating for the past month," he said making me spray the coke right out of my mouth.

"You guys have been dating for a month, Sharpay, why didn't you tell me," I yelled as everyone in the food court stared at us.

"Well, uh, I think it's time to get back to shopping, that or we could just get the hell out of here before troy makes a bigger scene out of this than it already is," she yelled in a whisper glaring at me.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me why the hell you didn't tell me about you little football star boyfriend," I yelled again not understanding why I was so mad, but I was furious.

"Troy Bolton keep your voice down, this is a damn public place and your acting like a little kid," she yelled standing up.

"I'll act however the hell I want to act, you can't tell me what to do, you're not my mother," I yelled standing up too.

"UGH, Troy, come with me," she yelled beginning to walk towards the exit.

"No, I don't have to go if I don't want to," I yelled sitting back down in my chair.

"TROY ZACHARY BOLTON, you get your sorry ass outside or I'll kick it out there myself," she yelled with rage in her voice.

"Fine, damn you are being really bitchy today," I said under my breath as I walked past her and out the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you Bolton," she yelled once we were outside.

"What's wrong with me, you're the one who didn't tell me about your dumbass boyfriend!"

"Okay, first off he is NOT a dumbass, you are, and secondly, why the hell do you care if I date anyone or not, do I really have to tell you?!"

"Yeah, I'm your best friend, we're supposed to tell each other everything and I should at least like the guy that you date, I can't stand that dude, he is a conceited, stuck up, jerk," I yelled getting into her face.

"How do you think I felt when you started dating Gabriella, Troy you KNEW that I hated her and you still went out with her, it felt like you betrayed me and didn't give a shit how I felt about your girlfriend," she screamed as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Technically Troy, a best friend is someone who is ALWAYS there for you, cares about what you think, doesn't let people put them down, and ALWAYS makes time for them, you haven't done any of that shit lately, so I can't exactly consider you my best friend right now," she whispered the last part as she began to cry.

"Sharpay, I'm sorry, I just-."

"No, don't apologize; you know maybe this was for the best, we could never really keep a relationship with anyone else, because we always came first to each other, but that apparently has changed since you started dating Gabriella, and I have NO idea what has gotten into you, but your not the Troy Bolton that I know and love," she frowned turning away from me. "And I think that it would be best if we didn't hang out anymore," she whispered fighting hard to say it.

"Look Pay, I really am sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just felt like-."

"You lost me, even if someone new came into my life, Troy, they could never replace you, you're my best friend, but I can't say that you feel the same way, because I felt like I lost you a long time ago, and I can't take this pain anymore Troy, I-I'm sorry," she cried before running back inside.

"Sh-Sharpay, please," I yelled after her, but she didn't even look back at me once.

"Troy, what happened, Sharpay just ran inside crying, Brandon is taking her home, but what-," she cut off mid-sentence noticing me sitting on the ground with my head on my knees and tear stained eyes. "Oh my gosh troy what happened between you two," she cried running over to me and kneeling down next to me.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, okay, just let me take you home I don't feel like being in public right now," I said standing up and walking towards my truck as she jogged behind me trying to keep up.

The car ride to her house was very quiet, no talking, no radio, just complete and total silence.

"Well, I guess I'll call you later," she asked looking towards me as we stopped at her driveway.

"Uh, yeah, fine, whatever," I replied not really paying much attention.

"Okay, then, um, bye," she frowned kissing me on the cheek before getting out of the truck. Usually I would sit and make sure she made it inside okay, but right now I didn't give a shit about anything so I just drove off.

Once I was home I walked inside and ran straight up stairs not even taking a glance at my parents as they greeted me home.

_"Hey Pay," I smiled as I walked into the auditorium._

_"Hey Troy Boy," she giggled using her childhood nickname for me and running up to give me a hug._

_"So, uh do you want to dance," I asked putting my hand out for her to take._

_"I thought you'd never ask," she smiled taking my hand as I led her to the dance floor._

_"So where is Gabriella, I don't see her here, in fact I don't see anyone here," she stated putting her arms around my neck and mine around her slender waist._

_"That's because we only need each other, well I at least only need you," I smiled brushing a strand of hair out of her face._

_"Aw, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me before," she giggled._

_"I love your laugh," I smiled down at her._

_"I just love you," she giggled again._

_"I love you too," I smiled leaning down to kiss her_.

"TROY, TROY, TROY WAKE UP," I heard shaking from all around me as I sat up in my bed instantly realizing it was all a dream. "Geez, you are the HARDEST person to wake up, anyways answer your stupid phone, it has been annoying my sleep for the past hour, whoever it is REALLY wants to talk to you," my little sister Lizzie yelled annoyed.

"Alright, alright, I got it, now go back to bed," I said shooing her off.

Once she was finally out of my room, I quickly ran over to my phone and looked at the caller i.d hoping that it would be Sharpay, but instead it read…Gabriella. Running a hand through my hair I turned my phone off so that she wouldn't bother anyone right now. I didn't feel like talking to anyone, unless it was Sharpay. So I set my phone back on my nightstand and crawled back into bed and fell asleep.

_**Sharpay's P.O.V**_

"But Ry, I don't know what to do, I don't want to stay mad at him forever, but he really hurt me, then again it also hurts to stay away from him, dammit Ryan what do I do," I cried into my brother's chest.

"I don't know what to tell you, I know that you love him, but he has to realize why you're mad at him and REALLY apologize to you, don't be weak Shar, wait for him to come to you, that's all I can say right now," he comforted me patting my back.

"That's the advice you have, damn Ryan when did you lose your touch, because that was some shitty advice," I said whipping away my tears and walking upstairs and into my bedroom. "Wait for him to come to you, what is he a fortune cookie," I groaned getting comfortable in my bed. "I mean, come on, that is the dumbest thing I have ever,-" as I was talking to myself I looked over and saw a picture of Troy and me soaking wet. It was taken by Mrs. Bolton, without us knowing, the day of his Championship pool party in the tenth grade as soon as everybody left.

_**Flashback**_

"_Thank you so much for helping out Sharpay, you are such a sweetheart," Mrs. Bolton smiled as I helped clean up around the house from the humongous mess that everyone made._

"_It's no problem Mrs. Bolton, I enjoy helping, plus I helped cause this mess, so I am technically responsible too," we laughed._

"_Well, why don't you just go help Troy out he looks like he's stumbling with trying to clean the pool out," she laughed referring to the fact that everyone had thrown everything into the pool._

"_Your right, I think he could use a little help," I giggled running out the sliding glass door. "Hey wildcat, having trouble there," I laughed._

"_You know it's technically a given that if you destroy someone's house, you HAVE to clean it up," he groaned throwing the pole on the ground and sitting on the side of the pool with his feet in the water._

"_Yeah, well you threw the shin-dig, did you expect it to be a cocktail party with Chad and the rest of the wildcats here," I giggled sitting next to him with my feet in the water too._

"_No, but I expected them to at least help us clean up," he whined as I gave him a, "you must be kidding me," type of look. "Alright fine I didn't, but at least I can always count on my REAL best friend to help out," we smiled at each other as he put his arm around me._

"_Yeah, well, your on your OWN with the pool, I'm exhausted, I think I'll just ask Mrs. Bolton to give me a ride home," I teased standing up._

"_Oh you do, huh, well what if I did this," he laughed running up behind me, grabbing me by the waist, and throwing me into the water as I screamed bloody murder._

"_TROY ZACHARY BOLTON I AM GOING TO KILL YOU," I screamed at the top of my lungs as I came up for air while he just fell down laughing._

"_Ooo, I'm so scared," he said in between laughs. Being the idiot that he really was he of course got close to the water, so I took the chance, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him into the water as I went into hysterics._

"_DAMMIT EVANS THIS IS A BRAND NEW SHIRT," he yelled coming up for air._

"_Yeah, well this is a brand new outfit, and I just took a shower, so you should have thought about that before you threw me into the water BOLTON," I yelled back._

"_Oh, you are SO dead Evans," he laughed swimming over towards me grabbing me by the waist again and throwing me into the water again._

"_Ugh, you're an asshole," I yelled coming up for air and splashing him with water._

"_Yeah well, what are you going to do," he laughed as I swam up behind him and put my arms around his neck. "I thought you wanted to kill me," he laughed referring to the fact that he was giving me a piggy back in the water._

"_No, I'm too tired now, I'll just have to kill you some other time," I smiled as I rested my head on his back and closed my eyes._

"_Well then, come on let me go get my mom to take you home," he said as we sat down in the shallow end._

"_No, I want to stay here with you," I whined burying my head into his chest._

"_Okay then, are you sure," he asked wrapping his arms around me._

"_Yes, can you ask if I can stay the night, I don't feel like going home," I grinned ecstatically._

"_Yeah, sure, as long as you don't kill me in my sleep I'm fine with that," he laughed pulling me out of the water and carrying me in his arms as I wrapped mine around his neck._

"_Thank you, I love you Troy Boy," I smiled resting my head on his chest._

"_I love you to Pay-pay," I heard him whisper into my ear before I fell asleep._

_**End of Flashback**_

Thinking about that memory I began to laugh and cry at the same time. Before I knew it I was curled up in my bed asleep and holding onto the frame picture.

* * *

Well i hope ya'll enjoyed reading this chapter,if i get up to five or more reviews for this chapter then i will update, but not many people have been reviewin so again i hope ya'll like it and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!:))))(again)


	4. A Few Days Away

AN~Finally a new chapter, i worked really hard on this one, and i made the flashback kinda longer than my other ones, so i hope ya'll like this one and PLEASE REVIEW.

_**

* * *

Everything Changes**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**A Few Days Away  
**_

"Troy, Troy, hey Troy, you need to wake up," I heard someone call my name while pushing me as I slept.

"Hmm, Sharpay," I questioned sleepily as I smiled and picked my hand up to touch their cheek.

"What, NO, its Chad, wake the hell up man," he yelled angrily slapping me on the face.

"What, oh, sorry dude, I just, ugh, sorry," I apologized sitting up in my bed and putting my head in my hands.

"Man dude, Gabs told Tay and me that you were upset over Sharpay, but damn, what went down between you two the other day," he asked.

"Sharpay feels that we're drifting apart, that we don't come first to each other anymore, she doesn't think that we should hang out anymore," I sighed before I got up and walked to the bathroom to splash water on my face.

"What, but you guys have been best friends since you were kids, you can't just not hang out anymore, it's stupid," he yelled walking towards the bathroom.

"Well according to her we can and we will," I stated walking out of the bathroom and towards my closet as I grabbed a different t-shirt and my east high jacket and made my way downstairs with Chad following.

"Well yeah, I know, but-."

"But nothing," I yelled cutting him off as I stood at the door. "She doesn't want to hang out with me anymore, that's it, we're done," I whispered the last part opening the door and walking outside to my truck. "Are you riding with me to school or are you taking your truck?"

"Well, since I have to go pick Tay up, I'll just take my truck, your mom just wanted me to come wake you up," he said as I nodded and got into my truck, turned the engine on, and drove off towards school.

As I was getting ready to get out of my truck I heard someone calling my name from across the parking lot. Thinking and hoping that it was Sharpay, I hurriedly climbed out of my truck to see that it was just Gabriella.

"Troy, oh my gosh, Troy I'm so happy that your okay," she sighed a breath of relief running up and wrapping her small arms around my neck and burring her head in my chest.

"Um, yeah Gabi, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be," I asked wrapping my arms around her as she looked up at me.

"Well I tried calling you last night before I wet to sleep but the call went straight to voice mail," she sighed as she slowly let go of me. "Then I tried calling you this morning, but it went to voice mail again, where is your phone?"

"Oh, yeah, uh, it's right here," I said pulling my cell phone out of my pocket as I turned it back on. "I turned it off last night, because I really didn't feel like talking to anyone last night, as you know I wasn't in the best mood," I said looking down as we started walking towards the school.

"Oh, well that really scared me, I thought something happened to you," she said looking down.

"Gabi, I'm fine, there is nothing to worry about," I smiled grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"I know, I know, come on," she giggled pulling me into the East High halls.

"Hey Troy, hey Gabriella," we heard Brandon Thorns yell as he ran towards us.

"Oh hey Brandon, what's up," Gabriella yelled cheerfully as I just groaned and rolled my eyes.

"I was just wondering if you guys have seen Sharpay around anywhere," he asked out of breath.

"Why the hell would we know where she is," I asked with an angry tone in my voice.

"Well since all three of you are best friends, I just thought-."

"Did you even hear what went on yesterday, or were you just in your own little idiotic world," I questioned.

"Yes Troy, I heard what went on yesterday," he stated with a duh tone in his voice.

"Alright then, if you heard what went down yesterday then you would know that we are no longer friends," I said.

"Oh come of it, from what I've heard you guys have been best friends since pre-school, you can't just give that up for something as stupid as that little argument that you had yesterday," he groaned putting his hands in his pockets.

"You know what, until you hear the whole story, I suggest that you stay out of mine and Sharpay's business," I shouted grabbing Gabriella's hand and walking towards my locker.

"What is up with you Troy," she asked as I opened my locker.

"What do you mean what is up with me," I pondered grabbing my books.

"Well when we were walking into the school you were all sweet and kind, then you got around Brandon and you were a total ass," she whined.

"I just, I don't like that guy, okay," I shouted again walking away from her while she trailed behind me.

"Why, he's a really nice guy, not like all of the other football players," she said catching up with me.

"Yeah, well, I think he's just using Sharpay," I yelled turning around.

"Using her for what exactly," she wondered.

"What do all football players want, sex, sex, sex," I yelled as her jaw dropped.

"Troy Zachary Bolton, you know that is just down right untrue," she screamed back.

"Really, because I think it makes all the sense in the world," I yelled in her face.

"You know what Troy I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but you are really starting to piss me off," she spat in my face.

"Why, it's not like he's YOUR boyfriend, why should you care," I yelled back.

"No, you are, and I don't like the way you're acting, no wonder Sharpay doesn't want to hang out with you anymore, your being a total ass," she screamed with pure anger in her voice.

As those words hit me, i couldn't think of anything else to say, so i just backed down. "Thank you so much Gabi," I whispered before turning away and walking off down the hall and out into the parking lot once again.

As I stepped into my truck I saw Gabriella running towards me and screaming my name.

"Troy, Troy, please, I am so sorry, I didn't mean what I said, I just got caught up in the moment and said something hurtful, but I seriously did not mean it, I promise," she yelled stopping next to my truck.

"You know what Gabi, it was hurtful, and even though you were caught up in the moment I wouldn't expect you to say something like that, I just need some time alone, from everybody, just for awhile," I whispered looking down at a picture of Sharpay and me at Lava Springs.

"O-okay, yeah, you take your time, but you know, you've been needing time apart from me a lot of times, in the past weekend, how much longer is this going to last," she questioned.

"I know and I'm sorry, but you both have put me through a lot of shit this weekend, and I just lost my best friend, so really what do you expect from me Gabriella, do you expect me to be giddy and happy all the time, just brush off the fact that I lost her, you can't seriously expect that from me Gabriella," I answered putting the key in the ignition.

"Well no, but I feel like we're not even a couple anymore, due to all of the time to ourselves, what are we doing now," she asked in a soft whisper.

"Are you saying that you want to break up," I asked in a raised and worried tone.

"What, NO, no, no, no, I just I'm tired of all the breaks," she whispered again.

"Oh, good, because I just lost my best friend, I don't need to lose my girlfriend, and as for the breaks, I'm sorry, but until everything is straightened out with Pay, I need this time apart, I'm sorry," I sighed looking back down at the picture.

"I understand Troy, I'm just saying that I miss you is all," she whispered looking down and playing with her hands. As I stared at her for a second a smirk appeared on my face as I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later okay, I don't know when, but I'll call and tell you," I said getting situated in my truck before we gave one last look to each other and I drove off.

_**Sharpay's P.O.V**_

"No, I'm sorry Brandon I don't really feel good today, I'm just going to stay home," I half lied into my phone.

"_What about Ryan, I haven't seen him this morning either_," he whispered, apparently he was in class.

"Ry is with me, he's going to take care of me today, so don't worry about coming over, okay," I smiled into the phone.

"_Yeah, alright, um I have football practice after school, would it be okay for me to call you before I go_," he asked in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, that'll be fine, I'll talk to you later, bye," I giggled before hanging up.

"Why did you lie to him, why couldn't you just say we are going on a road trip," Ryan asked turning the radio to a different station.

"Because there would be way too many questions, and all he would do is worry, I'm not in the mood for all of that," I said changing it back to its original station.

"I guess, and why are we doing this again," he asked looking at me with a quizzical look on his face.

"Ugh, because I don't feel like seeing Troy today, I'm still hurting over what happened the other day, and I-I'm just not ready to face him, at least not yet," I answered stopping at a red light.

"Okay, I comprehend that, but why am I going with you, you know how to get there all on your own," he whined pulling out his cell phone.

"Because, I'm not ready to talk to other people, except you, and I really need you to support me right now Ry, damn do I have to explain everything," I screeched turning down a road that led to my favorite place.

"Yes, because basically all you did was wake me up and yell in my face that we are going to-."

"LAVA SPRINGS," I yelled in a cheery tone as I opened my car door and grabbed Boi from the backseat.

"Yep, same old Lava Springs, the only difference is, it's deserted," Ryan yelled in my face as he grabbed a few bags out of the trunk.

"I know, that's the best part, I won't have to do deal with any of the guests, or the boring members," I cheered grabbing Boi's bag and walking inside.

"Yep, uh, thanks for the help Shar, you're the best," he whined trying to carry all of the bags at once as I left him outside.

"Oh, I am so happy to be home, no staff, no wildcats, no parents, just me, Ryan, and this awesome-," I cut myself off as I looked outside the window towards the pool. "TROY," I yelled so loud that he could hear me through the thick glass windows as he turned around and hurriedly came inside.

"Sharpay, uh, what are you doing here," he asked like everything was totally fine.

"Uh, yeah I could ask you the same question, RYAN," I yelled as Ryan quickly ran inside and stopped once he saw Troy.

"Uh, Troy, how did you, why are you, what the, okay I'm confused," Ryan sighed, completely out of breath.

"You and me both brother," I grimaced stepping closer to Troy. "Why the hell are you here, how the hell did you get in here, and what the hell do you want," I asked getting in his face.

"Damn babe chill, what has gotten into you, just because we're not friends anymore you have to act like a bitch," he asked stepping away with his hands in front of his face.

"Just answer the question Troy, I don't have all day you know," I yelled back getting annoyed with him.

"Well, seeing as how your dad gave me a set of keys to this place when I turned sixteen, and he said I could come up anytime I wanted to, I thought I'd take myself away from the crowd for awhile and come up here to have some alone time, but it doesn't look like I'm going to get that here," he answered sitting on a stool at the counter.

"Nope it doesn't really look that way, so why don't you just leave now," I pushed walking towards him and pulling him out of the chair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I never said that I wanted to leave, if you can't handle me being here then oh well, but I'm staying," he stated as he sat back down on the stool.

"Ugh, this was supposed to be my time away from everyone and you are ruining that Troy Bolton," I screamed balling up my fists.

"Damn, when did you become such a drama queen, it's a big place, meaning we might not see each other that much," he said putting a hand on my shoulder as a shiver went down my spine.

"Oh, fine do whatever the hell you like, I'm going to my room," I whined beginning to walk away, but stopped when I reached the staircase. "How long are you staying here?"

"Um, probably a couple of days, I haven't missed any school all year so my mom said it's fine," he finished.

"Well then where are you sleeping," I asked while I turned around to look at him.

"I'll probably be sleeping here, since I do have the keys to this place and he gave me my own room," he answered matter-of-factually.

"Oh, well, fine then," I finished walking up the stairs and into my room. "Damn, why does he have to be here, my time away, and he ruins it all, ugh, I hate him," I hollered into my pillow as I began to cry, because I knew that I could never hate him, which made everything worse.

_**Troy's P.O.V**_

"Um, so how's it going Ry," I asked trying to make conversation in this awkward mess.

"Uh, not so good, ever since you and Shar stopped being friends," he stated using air quotes around stopped being friends. "Everything has been a total nightmare, all she does is whine and try to get me to do stuff for her while she is sulking in her room, I didn't even want to come today, but I had no choice, she just woke me up and screamed in my ear to tell me that we are going to Lava Springs," he finished while plopping on the stool next to mine.

"So, she's pretty miserable, huh," I asked with a small grin on my face.

"Yeah, that's why she wanted to come down here, because one there's no one here and two, she wanted to remember all the good times that she had with you here, since according to her being here were the best memories she has of you," he grinned.

"Yeah, that's actually why I'm here too, the past two days have been shit without her and when I was looking at a picture of Pay today, I knew I had to come up here," I smirked bringing out the picture.

"Oh yeah, I remember that, it was when you and Sharpay had that humongous fight and you tried to make it up to her, took you all night, but you finally got to her," he laughed taking the picture out of my hands.

"Yeah, and I'm hoping on doing it again," I smiled down at the picture of Sharpay and me.

_**Flashback**_

"_Okay, Troy I'm ready, sorry I took so long," Sharpay said coming out of the bathroom in a strapless blue dress with white stripes, white flats with bows on the front of them, and her hair straight with her bangs pulled back**(Check my profile to see what she looks like)**__. "Is it too much or what," she asked spinning slowly in a circle._

"_Uh, no, you look amazing Pay, really you do," I grinned standing up and putting my hands on her shoulders._

"_Aw, thank you, but that isn't going to get me to forgive you for not sticking up for me in front of you egotistical friends," she whispered patting my chest and walking towards the door. "Well, are you coming, I don't exactly know where your taking me?"_

"_Oh right sorry, come on," I sighed pulling her out the door with me._

"_So, where are we going anyway," she asked once we were outside._

"_You'll see," I whispered in her ear._

"_Wait, aren't we going to get in your truck?"_

"_Nope, we're not going far, I told you we're not going anywhere fancy," I laughed as we started walking up the golf course._

"_How far are we going, because I don't really think I'm up for a long walk," she stopped walking._

"_Well then, if you don't feel like waking, hop on," I smiled getting down as she jumped on my back. "Is that better?"_

"_Yes, thank you," she giggled knowing that I would be a sucker and let her get a piggy-back ride._

"_Here we are," I sighed letting her down as she picked her head up to look at the beautiful setting. I had set up lights around a picnic setting._

"_Oh my gosh Troy it's beautiful," she smiled running over to the setting._

"_Thank you, does it look familiar," I asked sitting her down on the blanket next to me._

"_Yeah, it's just like the setting that we had up on New Years Eve of 2005, why did you set it up like this," she asked grabbing the basket of food._

"_Well, that was the night that we both had our first kiss and even though we're just best friends, it was still my first kiss and it was with someone I love, so it was special," I finished grabbing a bottle of apple cider out of the basket._

"_Aw, that is so sweet Troy," she smiled lifting herself up to kiss me on the cheek. "It was really special for me too and thank you for doing all of this it means a lot to me."_

"_Same here, and I have another surprise for you later on tonight, you'll just have to wait and see what it is, but I think you'll love it," I laughed seeing her face light up._

"_Cool, so let's dig in now, I'm starving, what do you have for food," she giggled sitting on her knees._

"_Well, for one I have some peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwiches, with bananas, your favorite," I said as she smiled at me. "Uh, I have pretzels, since you don't like chips, weirdo," I laughed as she smacked me on my arm. "As for dessert, I brought two pieces of double chocolate cake, since I know that it is the only fattening thing that you'll eat, and of course the apple cider," I finished holding up the bottle of apple cider and two glasses. "So, what do you think?"_

"_Sounds good, pour the cider and let's start eating," she giggled taking a bite of her sandwich while I just laughed at her._

"_Oh man, that was so good, thank you so much for bringing the chocolate cake, I haven't had chocolate for awhile now, it was really good," she grinned helping me clean up since we were finished eating._

"_Good, I'm glad you liked it, now for the best part of the evening," I grinned putting the basket on the grass. "Lie down and look up," I smiled lying down as she lay down next to me with a confused look on her face._

"_Ok, but what exactly could be up in the-," before she could finish she heard a loud boom, screamed, and looked up to see the fireworks starting. "Oh man that scared the shit out of me," she screamed sitting up and holding onto her chest._

"_Yeah well, lie down and watch the fireworks," I laughed pulling her down next to me as she draped her arm over my chest._

"_This is a nice surprise, just like that night, but even though I forgive you, you're not getting another kiss," she giggled looking up at me then back to the fireworks._

"_That's fine, as long as you're my best friend again, I'm good," I smiled holding her close._

"_Alright their done, let's go, I'm getting tired," she groaned sitting up after a couple hours of fireworks._

"_Hold on one minute, look up for a minute, I had a special request put in," I smiled turning her head up to the sky._

_As she looked up she saw what my special request was._

"_**Sharpay + Troy  
BEST FRIENDS FOR ALWAYS!"**_

"_Oh my, Troy, that is the sweetest thing has ever done for me," she smiled with tears in her eyes as she hugged me._

"_I'm glad you liked it," I grinned as we stood up still intertwined. "Now come on," I smiled as she jumped on my back again and we began walking off._

"_Wait, what about the picnic set," she asked picking her head up off my shoulder._

"_I'm coming back to get that once I get you back to your room, now go to sleep," I smiled as she rested her head back on my shoulder._

"_You're the most awesome best friend Troy, I love you," she yawned._

"_I love you too Pay," I smiled._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"What do you plan on doing this time to get her back," Ryan asked setting the picture down and looking outside to the pool where Sharpay was now.

"I haven't thought about that yet, but I am tired of not being able to hang out with her, even if it's only been two day, it feels like the longest two days of my life," I whispered staring at her as she began her sun tanning.

"Well, how long are you going to be here," he asked.

"Probably for the rest of the week like you guys," I said grabbing my bags. "Well, I'm going to go put my clothes up and head out to the pool to uh talk with Pay," I smiled running up the stairs and into my room.

_**Sharpay's P.O.V**_

"Hey Shar, how's the tanning going," Ryan yelled walking over towards me as I looked up at him.

"Good, so what were you talking about with Troy," I asked as he sat on the chair next to mine.

"Uh, you, basically," he said making me shoot up and stare at him with daggers.

"What exactly did you guys say about me," I pumped for more information.

"Nothing bad Shar, I seriously don't think he could ever say anything mean about you, we were just reminiscing on your pasts together," he said lying down.

"Ugh, fine, whatever, there isn't anymore you want to tell me," I interrogated putting my sunglasses on top of my head while he shook his head no.

"Hey guys," Troy yelled running over towards us in a wife beater and swim trunks. "You see this is the best thing about New Mexico, it's hot during the spring," he said taking off his shirt and diving into the water while splashing me with water.

"Dammit Troy, I didn't want to get wet, and that is really cold," I screeched grabbing my towel.

"Oh don't be such a drama queen; a little water isn't going to kill you Sharpay," he smirked splashing me with water again.

"No, but I might kill you," I screamed jumping into the water and dunking Troy's head under water as he pulled me under too.

"Do you seriously thin you can get me, I'm way too strong for you," he grinned triumphantly showing his muscles as we came up for air.

"Oh, you are so full of yourself Troy Bolton," I frowned, sitting on the side of the pool while he swam towards me.

"Maybe, but you still love me," he smirked sitting next to me. "Am I right or am I wrong?"

"Troy, if your thinking of us hanging out again just because of that, then your mistaken, I told you, I'm tired of the pain, and I can't deal with it anymore, I'm sorry," I frowned grabbing my towel and running inside.

Once I was safely in my room I slid down my door crying.

* * *

AN~Well, i hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter, oh and i also want to thank you guys for R&R this story, it means alot, please keep R&R. PEACE OUT!!!


	5. ANPLEAS READ!

A/N~ Alright ya'll, I know that I haven't updated in like **FOREVER**, but that's because I am having **SO** much trouble deciding on what I should put in this chapter (And because I'm **WAY** behind on my school work), so I need you guys to **PLEASE** help me out by reviewing and giving me ideas on what I should put in this chapter and what Troy's plan should be. Oh and I want to thank you guys so much for reading my story and I hope that you still will read it (including this).**PEACE OUT**!!!


End file.
